The invention relates to safety of the participants' when sports shoes with cleats are employed, e.g. golf, football, and soccer. Knee, ankle, & hip injuries are brought about by abrupt leg turns after the foot is planted and the participant's knee continues to move in a separate direction.
Most sport shoes are structured toward a firm implanting of the foot into the playing surface to preclude the participants slipping. The ultimate purpose of the sports shoe is to enhance the participant's performance.
A principle objective of the present invention is also to enhance the participants' performance. The primary objective, however, is to minimize the frequency and/or seriousness of knee, ankle, and hip injuries brought about by knee and leg turns after the foot is planted on the playing surface. This invention will permit the foot to rotate when enough pressure is exerted by the participant's body. An analogy can be made to ice hockey where the shoe can rotate since the shoe is not implanted into the ice.
A derivative of this invention is that it may enhance a participants' performance by permitting more flexible turns, e.g. the likely enhancement of a golfer's ability to move effortlessly will lengthen their shots.